


I can spoon you.

by Aida666



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Noel Miller, Bottom Cody Ko, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Top Noel Miller, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aida666/pseuds/Aida666
Summary: Touch starved Cody seeks support at Noel's hotel room late at night.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	I can spoon you.

**Author's Note:**

> Mess. I am a mess.

It was late at night.. or very early in the morning, depends on perspective, when this loud knock interrupted Noel's dreamless sleep. 

Only slowly he opened his eyes, his hand automatically reaching next to him. The only thing he found was cold sheets and even cooler pillow beside him. 

"Bruh.." he mumbled to himself annoyed as he got out of the bed and put on a pair of grey trousers and t-shirt. As he was heading to the door he turned on a lamp by the TV just in case. 

The knock came again, louder and more desperate this time. So uninvited at this hour, in this hotel around this time. Unnatural. 

Noel sighed and swung the door open, while he rubbed his eye with the other hand. Before he could even register who's behind the door, the intruder already pushed himself inside the hotel room. 

"I can't sleep!" He snapped, with a voice of a badly behaved child. Which, in many situations, was quite a suitable description of him. 

"Cody, what? You know what time it is?" Noel yawned and made his way to couch. He sat down.

"What? No, yes. Around midnight? I don't know. I just, I can't sleep, man! I lay there with my eyes closed and I can't fucking sleep! It's torture!" Cody ran his fingers through his messy hair. Noel couldn't help but notice how shaky his friend seems.. 

"Why can't you sleep, dog?" 

"Because I-" suddenly he paused, his sight lingering around the room, trying to avoid eye contact, ".. no, forget it it's dumb. I'll go back to my room. Sorry for waking you up!" 

"No, tell me," Noel answered, stopping the other man from leaving right away. Maybe it wasn't that stupid after all. 

"Fine. But promise you won't laugh!" 

Noel just shrugged his shoulders as he held his hands up palms towards Cody to signalize he ain't about that laughing business rn. 

"I'm… i am touch-starved," Cody got out of himself, looking down at his own feet. As if this whole confession took the life out of him, he hugged himself tight. 

"What now?" Noel squaked, peering the taller one. Yes, they are close. Yes, they've been discussing every little thing with each other. So there was no holding back with this man. However, Noel would have never in a million years thought they'd be talking about this. Right now, this topic. Noel could sense how the big No No entered his mind. 

"Touch-starved. Like.. we've been away from home for so long. I miss Kelsey. I miss hugs. I miss even that stupid hands holding, man." Cody explained once again, he leaned against the wall just for he support. "And not even in sexual means! I literally mean platonic touches!"

"Platonic touches?" Noel chuckled, resting his head at the back of the couch. As if this haven't crossed his own mind lately.

Cody rolled his eyes, but the corners of his mouth twitched. His attention turned to the window, he looked out, admiring Berlin at night. "I just.. I just miss being held, that's all." 

There was a moment of silence between them. The last sentence said so painfully hung in that space like an awful sting. As if he vocalised what both of them were going through. Even tho neither of them wanted to admit it. It crept on them. 

Without warning Cody collapsed on the couch, next to his pal. He sighed deeply, burying his head in his hands.

"I can spoon you," Noel said, looking up at Cody just for a moment. Just to spot his reaction. 

"What?" Cody turned so quickly his neck almost snapped. 

"What?" 

"No, what did you say?" Cody laughed, running a hand through his hair. This was his classical nervous tick. 

"I said I could spoon you, if you want," Noel repeated. He seemed as if this was like nothing more than a conversation about weather to him. 

"What are you sugar gayyy?" Cody laughed out, but he kind of choked on it. He kept playing with his ring, as he slowly turned away from Noel. 

"No seriously. You wanna hug? I got you, dog."

"Good bar." Cody turned slightly to him, the rapper in him admiring a good bar. 

"Right?" Noel laughed, proud of himself and happy that Cody noticed. Then he yawned and pulled Cody down to him by his arm. 

"What are you-" Cody couldn't even finish his sentence before Noel's arms was wrap around him from behind. He sort of flinched when Noel rested his head on Cody's neck. 

Noel squiggled his head a bit, to get that comfy position. He breathed in loudly and then exhaled through his mouth. Sending tickles to Cody. "Shh, spoons don't talk," he murmured. 

"Ass" Cody chuckled, but his voice was shaky. It was weird to.him. How quickly something as simple as a hug can make your mood go up by many points.

"No you," Noel mumbled as he was drifting away into so needed sleep. Because now, when he was holding his loved one, he could finally rest his eyes. The warmth of Cody's body flew to Noel's like a blanket. It sent him to sleep almost immediately. 

Cody fell asleep not so long after him. But before he did so, he held Noel's hand for quite a time. Doing little circles on the back of it. He was happy. Happier than he'd admit. This was it. 

This felt like home. 

  
  
  



End file.
